ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Humungousaur's Powers are an Illusion
Humungousaur's Powers are an Illusion is the third episode of Ben 10 Theory. |-| Theory= Humungousaur, Ben's most used alien, and personally, my least favorite. But that won't stop me from making a theory about him, no, sir. In fact, me disliking him makes him just as likely to have a theory. As you can tell by the title, this episode is going to be based on his powers, A.K.A. part of the reason I dislike him. Humungousaur has two powers: *Super Strength *Size Alteration Or, that's what the show would have you to believe. Super strength, sure, we can give him that. I mean, LOOK at him. He's a giant dinosaur with huge muscular arms, of COURSE he's going to have super strength. But what is this size alteration? How can something have the ability to change its size at will? And no, don't start taking that the wrong way. He doesn't exactly have an Ant-Man suit to help him with this size changing power. Here's the thing: He doesn't even have that power to begin with. Now I know what you might be thinking: "Alan, how do we know you're not just being biased and saying that to remove his unique power so you can say he's boring?" And to that, I have two answers: #If we go through with the idea that he does have a size alteration power, that power is unique, yes, but that power only makes him punch harder, which makes me think of him as boring still, but that's besides the point of this episode. #I'm not saying it because of bias, I'm saying it because it's really, truly possible. Here's something else you might be thinking: "If he doesn't have size alteration powers, then what does he have?" That's a good question. If he doesn't change his size at will to make his punches stronger like some anger management version of the Hulk, then what is he actually doing? Well, I'll tell you. It's an illusion. Any time we've seen Humungousaur change his size for a fight, it's just him making himself look bigger to intimidate his enemies. And yes, that is something that can happen. Let's look at real life nature on Earth. Many animals do this trick: *King Cobras *Puffer Fish *Toads *Frigatebirds *Frilled Lizards Each of these animals has the ability to make themselves look bigger. You could easily counter this and say: "But, Alan, each of those animals actually do get bigger in some way." And yes, they do, but I'm not saying Humungousaur doesn't at all get bigger, because his body structure does in fact change when he uses his intimidation power. Take a look at those 5 examples again: *King cobras flare out their hoods using neck muscles *Puffer fish gulp water to expand and look bigger *Toads gulp air (similar to the puffer fish above gulping water) and stand high on all fours *Frigatebirds inflate the red area on their breasts to intimidate and attract mates *Frilled lizards swing open flaps of skin on their neck to enemies So, then, what about Humungousaur? What of his body structure changes to aid in his "size changing" intimidation? Scales. Humungousaur would always get stegosaurus-like scales and tail spikes when he "grew." That's just it. He reveals those creature features when he wants to look intimidating to those enemies, or perhaps this is also used as a way for Vaxasaurians to get mates. The point is, Humungousaur, or at this point, just "Saur," considering he's neglected his intimidating power since the Ultimate Alien ''episode, ''Video Games, does not actually change his size, but he changes to make himself look intimidating, which might give an in-show reason as to why he sometimes looks bigger than usual (aside from it probably just being an animation error). But, of course, as the title of this show suggests, it's just a Ben 10 Theory. Join us next time where we take on the true DNA changing science of the Omnitrix! |-| Major Points of Evidence= *Animals in existence that prove something can appear to be bigger than it actually is. *Humungouaur's stegosaur-like features only show when he's growing, which can be pointed to using them only as intimidation or for attracting mates, like real animals. |-| Poll= Do You Agree With This Theory? Yes Yes, but this probably wouldn't get talked about on the show No, but the points of evidence make sense No Category:Episodes Category:Theories Category:User:Alanomaly